TDI Sonfics
by LivvyGrace98
Summary: Here's a songfic fanfic for all of the sonfic lovers out there. Rated T. I own nothing.


Disclaimer: I don't TDI or any songs mentioned.

This is a sonfic fanfic for all of us sonfic lovers out there. It's one-shots for TDI. Let's kick things off with the first song... My Immortal! And the person that it's about is... Duncan!

Duncan's POV

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Surpressed by all my,_

_Childish fears._

I can't believe it! How can Courtney leave the night after we finally kiss? I'm going to find out who got her voted off, then beat them to death. I mean, I was in love with her for crying out loud!

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave._

_Cause your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone._

I wish I could just stop thinking about her. I wish my memories of her would leave my mind. It's like she's still here, next to me. I wish it just leave me alone.

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much,_

_That time cannot erase._

This hurt I have feels like it'll never heal. I hurt so bad because of this. I should've stopped that. I should've checked the votes. This pain is way more than I imagined it would be when you lose someone you love. Time will never erase my feelings and memories of her.

_When you cried I,_

_Wipe away all of your tears._

_When you screamed I,_

_Fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your,_

_Hand through all of these years._

_But you still have,_

_All of me._

I did so little for her. I mean, look at all the things she did for me. She held my hand and got me through my fear. I could've comforted her when she cried over her violin. But I didn't. And now it's too late. When that boat took her away, It took all of me with her.

_You used to captivate me,_

_By your resignated light._

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

She used to fascinate me. Sure, she acted like a brat sometimes. But she never gave up. I swore I saw a bright light around her one day, like some angel was watching her. Now she's bound me to those good times. Bound me to the past. Bound to the life she had on this island.

_Your voice it haunts,_

_My once pleasant dreams._

_Your voice it chased away,_

_All the sanity in me._

I can still hear her voice. It keeps calling out my name. I'm never going to get to sleep tonight. And if her voice keeps following me, I'm going to be put in some looney bin.

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real._

_There's just too much,_

_That time cannot erase._

I feel like my wounds are even deeper. The pain is way more worse now. And I can't think about anything but her. I think I'm losing my mind.

_When you cried I,_

_Wiped away all of your tears._

_When you screamed I,_

_Fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your,_

_Hand through all of these years._

_But you still have,_

_All of me._

I want to do so many things for Courtney right now. I want to comfort her, protect her, hold her hand. Al the things I never got the chance to do. When she was voted off, They might has well have voted me off too.

_I've tried so hard to tell,_

_Myself that you're gone._

_But though you're still with me,_

_I feel alone all along._

I keep telling myself she's gone. She's not coming back. But it's so hard to believe. I mean, you would too if you felt like that person was in the same room as you. Even though I feel her with me, I feel so alone.

_When you cried I,_

_Wiped away all of your tears._

_When you screamed I,_

_Fought away all of your fears._

_And held your,_

_Hand through all of these years._

_But you still have,_

_All of me all,_

_Of me all,_

_Of me all,_

_Of me._

I feel so stupid. I was in love with her and never told her. I wanted to comfort her, but never comforted her a bit. I wanted to protect her, but I didn't protect her from getting kicked off. I wanted to hold her hand, but only did once. And it was nothing really. Just her encouraging me to face my fear. So now, she's gone. And all of me is on that boat with her.

We're off to a sad start aren't we? Anyways, how'd you like it? R&R! Flames accepted.


End file.
